A New Anniversary
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Henry finds a picture of Kate that gives him a great idea.  Henry/Kate or FATE.  For xiratannia


"Katie," Henry called. "What are you doing?"

Kate leaned over to brush a kiss to his forehead. "Sorry, Hank. Didn't mean to wake you."

"You're rushing around at..." Henry checked the clock. "Five o'clock in the morning. What's going on?"

"Got a text from the boss. I need to head out on a hunt. I'll be back soon."

"You need any back up?"

"The Big Guy'll be with me. You go back to sleep alright?"

Henry mumbled something as Kate swept out the door. Henry tossed and turned for a bit but quickly realized that he wasn't going to get back to sleep. After three years, he didn't sleep well when he was alone. "Damn you, Freelander," he muttered.

He rolled out of bed and prepared to start the day. After his shower, he began rummaging through his drawers for clothes. That's when he found the picture.

Kate had talked to him about her family. She had told him how much she had loved her father, how angry she had been when he was gone, even why she had run away. But she had never mentioned this picture in any of the stories. She was young in it, but not too young. It couldn't have been from more than six months before her father was killed. She was on a grey horse, next to her father who was seated on a black one. Both looked like this was the best day of their lives.

Henry frowned at the picture. He finished getting dressed then shoved it in his pocket and went to find Magnus for answers.

The Doc was, as usual, in her office. Her day had already started hours ago. "Good morning Henry. You're up early.'

"You called Kate out on a mission," Henry explained. "I couldn't sleep so well after that."

Helen gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. But there was an urgent call and Kate knows those streets better than any of us."

Henry shrugged. "I knew what I was signing up for."

"Well then, if you're not here to bemoan your lack of sleep," she said with a teasing smile, "Then what is it you need?"

Henry pulled out the photo he'd found. "Kate had this stuffed in her drawer. Do you know what it's from?"

Magnus took the photo form him and studied it. "Kate showed me this awhile back," she nodded. "She's eight in the picture. It was her birthday. The last birthday she ever spent with her father. She had always loved horses but her family didn't have very much money. Somehow, on her birthday, her father found the money to take her to a local farm outside the city. The couple that ran the place would give tours on horse back for a particular fee. It was just the two of them that day. Kate said she'd never had a better time."

"Lucky her," Henry mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Magnus wondered.

Henry paused for a moment. Then he began to smile. "Actually, doc, something just went very right."

"Oh?"

"I just figured out what to do for our anniversary next month."

Magnus smiled at him. "I'm glad to be of service. Since you're up anyway, would you like to help me with a few things?"

"Might as well. I'm not getting sleep anytime soon. I should start working."

"Then let's begin."

Henry was glad it was a month until their anniversary because he needed that long to get everything ready. He let Kate sleep in real late on the day and even brought her breakfast in bed. "You're up to something," she said suspiciously.

"What? A guy can't do stuff for his girlfriend on their anniversary?" he countered.

"Hank, I usually have to remind you a week in advance that it's coming so you can actually get me something. What's up?"

Henry leaned over to give her to give her a deep kiss. "Katie, if I told you everything that was going on there would be no surprise in the relationship. Now, eat and get dressed quickly there's more to see."

"I don't trust you," Kate called after him. Henry's laugh echoed back to her.

Kate did as he asked and finished quickly. Then she changed into her usual ensemble. She met Henry down at the front door. "Put this on," Henry asked, handing her a length of cloth that was clearly meant to be a blindfold.

"Getting kinky, Hank?"

"Just put it on Katie."

Kate sighed and tied the blindfold around her head. "You realize I can't shoot right with this thing on right?"

"What are you planning to shoot on our anniversary?"

"I don't know. But we work in the Sanctuary so I feel like I should be prepared for anything."

"You are paranoid woman."

"You love me for it."

Henry leaned in to kiss her again. "You're right I do. Now hold on to my hand really tight."

Kate did as he asked. "I don't like this," she stated.

"You have control issues."

"I thought I was paranoid."

"You're both."

Kate was going to answer when the ground under her feet changed from tile and cement to soft grass. "Did we just teleport?" she asked.

"Yes we did," Henry agreed. "You don't want to know how much I paid Druitt for that one jump."

"Hope it was worth it."

"The look on your face will be more than worth it," Henry said whispered to himself. He tightened his hold on her hand and began to lead her forward.

Kate didn't know how long they had been walking when Henry finally told her to stop. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of dust and old hay. "Where are we?"

"Take off the blindfold and find out."

Kate whipped the blindfold off and her eyes got wide. They were at a horse farm. The exact one that she had last been with her father. "Henry," she whispered.

Henry kissed her cheek. "I thought we could go for a ride."

"Hank, you are incredible," she stated.

Henry smiled to himself. "Yeah, I know." That earned him a smack to the chest before Kate walked into the barn. Henry rubbed his chest and followed her.

"This is amazing."

Henry looked over the horses. "Pick one out and let's saddle up, Katie."

Kate gave him a half smile. "Hank, have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"No," he admitted. "But how hard can it be?"

"Oh, Hank."

Kate picked out a grey horse like the one she'd ridden with her father and easily swung herself into the saddle. She couldn't hold in laughter as Henry tried to mount his own grey horse. Finally she trotted to the house to get someone to help him in. Then she had to show him how to ride properly. "Katie, you'd better be enjoying this," he told her.

Kate drew her horse next to him and leaned over for a kiss. "Every second," she promised. "Get the hang of it yet?"

"Just about. Let's try this."

"Take it slow," Kate warned.

Henry got the horse moving at a reasonable pace with Kate right beside him. He was really not liking his idea at the moment. Next time he was come up with something that he could actually do. Of course, those plans fell threw every time he looked at Kate's face all lit up. He took them to a spreading oak in the meadow with a basket and blanket set underneath. "That's our destination," he pointed.

"Cool." Kate slipped off her horse like she was born riding one.

Henry tried to follow her lead but couldn't quite manage it. "Katie," he called. "A little help?"

"Hank, you really need to plan these things out better."

"Yeah, yeah, just help me down."

Kate grinned as she got Henry to his feet. "Think you can make it over to the blanket or should I carry you?"

"Woman, I will hit you and damn the consequences."

"I could so take you, baby."

Henry gave her a half smile. "You totally would," he agreed.

They made their way to the blanket and sat down. Henry had made them a simple meal because he could cook just about as well as he could ride. Kate didn't mind. She was happy to be spending the day with him. "This is the best day ever," she declared as she stretched out when they were done.

"I think there's one last thing in that basket," Henry said with a contented sigh.

Kate frowned as she reached in. She was pretty sure they had eaten everything in there. She dug around until she came up with a black velvet box. "Henry," she called. "What's this?"

Henry rolled up onto one knee and took the box from her. "Katie, we've been together for three years now. In Sanctuary time we're practically an old married couple anyway." Kate chuckled at that statement. "Marry me, Kate Freelander."

"Wouldn't have to change my initials with you," she said.

"Is that a yes?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course that's a yes, you dummy."

Henry laughed as he slid the diamond on her finger. "Katie, I have a feeling life with you will never be boring."

"Hank, we live in the Sanctuary life is never boring period."

Henry pulled her close to kiss her. "Way to ruin a romantic moment."

"I do my best."

They celebrated for a while longer in the clearing before getting on the horses to ride back to the farm. Henry called the Sanctuary to have them picked up. They announced the news to the rest of staff as soon as they got there. Everyone was happy for them. Helen promised to help Kate plan the wedding.

"Here you go, baby," Kate said. They were trying to cuddle in the afterglow of a great day but Henry was having a few problems.

Henry took the ice and situated it between his legs. "I hope you enjoyed today because we are never going riding again," he stated. "I feel like a fork that got it's tines pulled apart."

"Poor baby," Kate crooned as she cuddled up to him on the couch. "The ice should help you feel better."

Henry pulled her in tight. "Love you Katie," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Love you too, Hank." She smiled as she looked again at her beautiful new ring. "Babe, I have a question."

"Go for it."

"Where did you come up with the idea for horse back riding?'

"Do you remember the morning you had to leave early with the Big Guy?"

Kate made a face. "I tend to remember when I'm forced out of a comfortable bed with my hot boyfriend at five in the morning. What about it?"

"Pretty soon after you left, I decided to get up. I found a picture of you and your father in one of the drawers. I took it to Magnus who told me all about it. She said you told her that it was the best day of your life. I wanted to make this just as special for you."

"Oh Hank," Kate sighed.

"What? Didn't I do good?"

"Babe, you did amazing. But every day with you is just as special."

"Katie, I got real lucky when I found you."

"Me too, Hank. Me too."


End file.
